


Don't Dream It's Over

by lycancub



Series: 1sentence Challenge Works [1]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: 50 Sentences, Community: 1sentence, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycancub/pseuds/lycancub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 1sentence challenge on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Dream It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. The title comes from the song "Don't Dream It's Over" by Crowded House. The Theme Set is Alpha.

** #01-Comfort **

They had their own secret code for when the other felt uncomfortable, sad, or angry and it was only a slight squeeze of the shoulder or sitting together close to touch the others leg to bring them comfort.

** #02-Kiss **

The first time they kissed it was sweet, slow and unbelievable and they didn't care about the consequences right then and nothing else mattered.

** #03-Soft **

BJ crams himself next to Hawkeye on the small cot and runs his fingers through Hawkeye's hair loving the way it felt in his hands.

** #04-Pain **

No one has any idea the anguish he walks around with because he can't help but love Hawkeye knowing that nothing could ever happen.

** #05-Potatoes **

Hawkeye snickered as he and BJ loaded Frank's boots with mashed potatoes and brought them back to the Swamp, waiting for Frank to wake up and slip them on.

** #06-Rain **

BJ stood in the downpour shivering but enjoying the feel of the rain and when a hand rests on his shoulder and then wraps around his upper body, he leans back relishing the warmth of the body heat.

** #07-Chocolate **

Hawkeye moaned in BJ's mouth and he wondered why he always tasted like chocolate and then he thought that maybe it was his own imagination.

** #08-Happiness **

He remembers how miserable and depressed he was until he started to get to know BJ and then things became better.

** #09-Telephone **

He can't stop calling him even though he knows that all it does is make him sadder, but he can't stop.

** #10-Ears **

To get on Frank's nerves, Hawkeye whispers into BJ's ear and he laughs and points at Frank and then whispers back and Hawkeye laughs loudly as Frank leaves the Swamp in a huff.

** #11-Name **

Nobody else called him Beej and when it came from someone else's mouth it didn't sound right and no one else had the right to call him that.

** #12-Sensual **

Hawkeye loves the way BJ's smile turns sly and how his eyes darken to a cloudy blue.

** #13-Death **

The last funeral that BJ ever wanted to go to was Hawkeye's but he knows that Hawkeye would live on because BJ wasn't going to mourn his death, but he was going to celebrate his life.

** #14-Sex **

Normally it was quick, messy, sloppy, and meaningless but when they knew they wouldn't be interrupted, it was slow, clean, neat, and it meant everything.

** #15-Touch **

They touch every chance they get and when they're not they can't wait to because that contact made them feel alive.

** #16-Weakness **

Hawkeye slumps down onto his cot and his eyes were weary because he lost a kid he knew he could have saved and he feels his cot dip and arms wrap around him and he leans back.

** #17-Tears **

BJ has no idea how many times he has cried, whether it was in happiness or in agony but he knows that he will always have a shoulder to cry on as long as he has Hawkeye.

** #18-Speed **

That's all that mattered and it drove Hawkeye crazy that all he did was patch these kids up so they can get transported and he knew that it was really taking a toll on BJ who wasn't use to any of this fast paced surgery.

** #19-Wind **

Hawkeye hated windy nights because his hair always became disarray and BJ laughs at him as he tries to fix it but he always feels a little better when BJ gives him a quick peck on the cheek.

** #20-Freedom **

Once everything and everyone was taken care of, both Hawkeye and BJ breathe in the fresh air of outside as they step out of Post-OP.

** #21-Life **

Life at the 4077th was sometime monotonous but BJ and Hawkeye find ways to slip in some fun and pleasure on those very unbearable days.

** #22-Jealousy **

BJ lays on his cot listening to Hawkeye talk about a prank him and Trapper pulled and his jaw sets in anger and envy as he keeps hearing Trapper's name.

** #23-Hands **

BJ's body was on fire as he felt Hawkeye's hands glide over, explore, and memorize every part of him.

** #24-Taste **

BJ knew from the first time he met Hawkeye that he was an acquired taste and it was normally a bitter-sweet taste that he has come to love.

** #25-Devotion **

BJ didn't notice but Hawkeye was devoted to him in every way possible.

** #26-Forever **

Hawkeye wished that he and BJ could spend a life time together but as they hug for one last time he knows it isn't possible.

** #27-Blood **

It went into their boots, on their skin, under their nails, and just about anywhere else and Hawkeye was getting tired of all the blood and BJ was just worried about Hawk's well-being as he watches him wake up in a cold sweat every night.

** #28-Sickness **

BJ hated being sick but this was bad because he was aching and he quarantined but at least Hawkeye was with him.

** #29-Melody **

BJ starts to whistle a song he remembers and he feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to find Hawkeye whistling the same tune.

** #30-Star **

"Do you think it would be possible to make Frank a human shooting star," Hawkeye asks as he kisses BJ on the back of his neck and BJ looks thoughtful and then says, "We might be able to and it would be a lot of planning and work. The downside is that Potter will be furious but we would get a good laugh."

** #31-Home **

BJ use to think that his home was back in California with his wife and daughter but he figured out that it was with Hawkeye and he didn't know what he was going to do when he was back in California while Hawkeye was in Crabapple Cove.

** #32-Confusion **

Hawkeye sits on the plane that was going to take him home and he doesn't notice who sits next to him but when he smells something familiar he turns in surprise to familiar blue eyes and a moustache staring back at him.

** #33-Fear **

Hawkeye knew he was scared of very few things but one keeps weighing down on him and it was the fear of losing him.

** #34-Lightning/Thunder **

Hawkeye shot up on his cot as he heard the first boom and he felt relieved when he felt his cot dip and arms wrap around him.

** #35-Bonds **

BJ knew that no matter where he or Hawkeye went, they were attached to each other by a strong bond that would never break.

** #36-Market **

The last place on earth that Hawkeye thought he would ever see BJ was at a market that happened to be in Boston, hundreds of miles away from where he should be.

** #37-Technology **

Everything seemed one step ahead of them as new artillery is built for more severe damage and it didn't seem fair as they tried to repair the damages made.

** #38-Gift **

Hawkeye looked down at the chain he wore with a lone dog tag, and he traced the lettering on it as he smiled at the words that were engraved which said his name and then on the back BJ.

** #39-Smile **

BJ loved when Hawkeye smiles and his different types of smiles from his happy one, to his scheming one, to his lecherous one.

** #40-Innocence **

Hawkeye loved the way BJ could look as innocent as he wanted but still pull off some of the most outrageous pranks.

** #41-Completion **

Even with a wife and a baby girl, BJ couldn't help but fell sort of empty but when he met Hawkeye he couldn't believe how complete he felt with him.

** #42-Clouds **

Hawkeye wonders what it would be like to be a cloud just drifting like away and BJ looks at him and then says "You would turn into a storm cloud then become rain and then be a cloud again," and Hawkeye answers, "I wouldn't be able to stand being a puddle."

** #43-Sky **

Hawkeye lay on the ground of the helipad staring up at the abnormally clear sky and he didn't hear BJ kneel down next to him until he casts a shadow over him and he raises himself to his elbow and kisses BJ lightly, silently asking him to join him in his relaxation.

** #44-Heaven **

Even though he was in Korea BJ wouldn't want to anywhere else other than at the Swamp with Hawkeye because nothing seemed better than that.

** #45-Hell **

Hawkeye didn't know what Hell would be like until he was sent to Korea and as he looks at BJ he feels sorry that he has to endure this too.

** #46-Sun **

BJ and Hawkeye groan as they walk out into the sunlight after their late night drinking sessions, both wanting to shoot the sun.

** #47-Moon **

Both of them lay together wrapped around each other on a blanket under the moonlight hoping nothing would come and ruin their perfect moment.

** #48-Waves **

BJ shook his head as he watched Hawkeye being sent to Potter's office because he could never just make ripples, he had to create massive tsunamis.

** #49-Hair **

Hawkeye looks at his hair in the small mirror and sighs at how gray it has become then he feels hot breath against his ear saying how much they like it.

** #50-Supernova **

Their relationship was like a supernova that changed from being one way to another one quickly creating memories that will stay with them for as long as they live but ended soon after.

 


End file.
